


Add a Little Bit of Your Love to Mine

by shakespeareishq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison asks for a very specific something (or rather, someone) for her birthday. Chris obliges.</p>
<p>Established Allison/Chris + Isaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add a Little Bit of Your Love to Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Blame the Night. One day I will stop naming my fics after Bollywood lyrics but today is not that day.

They’re cuddling on the couch watching some movie Chris has never heard of, his arm wrapped snugly around Allison’s shoulders because what’s the point of hiding when it’s just the two of them? The main character is having a birthday party, prompting Chris to ask Allison what she wants for her own birthday coming up in less than a week. He assumes she’ll say something about going out with her friends and therefore having no time to spend with her father-cum-lover but her actual answer makes his eyebrows shoot up his forehead.

He’s impressed.

“And who did you have in mind for said present?”

“Well, don’t freak, but I was kind of thinking about Isaac?”

“Beta werewolf Isaac? The Isaac I once caught you about thirty seconds away from being naked with him? That Isaac?”

“Same one.” She has the good sense to look mildly sheepish.

Chris considers it for a minute. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s been with another man, or even the first time he’s been with a werewolf, so other than Allison suddenly deciding in the middle of the proceedings that Isaac is her one true love and leaving him, he can’t see a downside. He really needs to work on the jealousy thing.

“Are you going to get him to agree to this or do you want me to talk to him?”

“Well the thing is he already sort of said yes.”

“You told him that it would be you and me together and he was ok with it?”

“Well I said I wanted him for birthday sex, and he agreed to that.”

“You didn’t even mention that it was going to be a threesome?”

“Not exactly…”

Chris doesn’t actually sigh but he wants to. Teenagers. _Honestly_. 

Normally he’d have a rule that if you’re too embarrassed to say it you’re too young to be doing it, but he understands that having to reveal your six-month-strong incestuous relationship with your father, even to your close friend, is something of an unusual circumstance.

He leans to kiss her hair, then her mouth briefly because he can’t resist. “I’ll figure out something.”

She rewards him with her perfect dimpled smile. “You’re the best daddy ever.” No he isn’t. “Come on this movie is stupid, take me to bed?”

He hasn’t been able to tell Allison ‘no’ in months and it’s going to be his downfall. “Anything for you sweetheart,” he says, letting her lead the way.

\--

Three days later he manages to corner Isaac alone in the school parking lot and get the uneasy beta into his car without much protest.

“Did you wanna talk about something Mr. Argent?” Chris can practically feel the nervousness pour off him in waves, and his own anxiety only feeds into the atmosphere of tension created by their confined space.

This is going to be the most awkward conversation he’s ever had.

“So Allison spoke with you about her birthday present.” He figures that’s specific but neutral enough.

Isaac flinches. “Please don’t attack me with knives.”

“I’m not going to attack you Isaac.”

“Oh! Ok that’s. That’s good then. You not attacking me, I mean. So you just want to, give me the safe sex talk or something? Because trust me I’ve heard it before, so you don’t have to—”

Chris interrupts his ramble. “No I know you’ll be safe.” He’s going to personally make sure of that, after all. “The thing is, Isaac, she doesn’t strictly plan on it being just the two of you. She…” He just has to come out and say it. “She wants me there as well.”

Isaac goes wide-eyed, but he doesn’t immediately leave the car so Chris takes it as a good sign. He continues. “It’s somewhat complicated.” That wasn’t his strongest ever finish but he doesn’t have a manual for how to tell your daughter’s crush that her daddy is fucking her, so he thinks he’s doing ok.

“Like, just watching us, or?”

“No she wants ‘or’.” He may as well be out with it. “This won’t be new, for the two of us. We’ve had…we’ve done things. Before.”

“You mean you’ve had sex with her. Or no. You mean you’re _having_ sex with her, don’t you? Like more than once.” Isaac seems to sense that he now has the upper hand and relaxes considerably. Chris wants to tell him to not get cocky but it’s not like Isaac is wrong about what he’s just deduced.

Chris’ thumb and two fingers find his forehead and rub his growing headache. He can’t look at Isaac right now. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t spread that information around.”

“Dude no one would believe me in a million years. I think you’re safe.”

“Still, knowing what you now know, I’d rather you keep it to yourself. But, the question I’ve been trying to ask is do you still consent? To everything?”

“Well sure I mean. You’re pretty DILF-y and it’s not like my wanting Allison is a big secret or anything. Certainly not as big as _your_ wanting Allison,” he concludes with a grin. Isaac is going to lord this over him for the rest of their natural lives, isn’t he?

“Please never call me that again.”

“Aww but Mr. Argent you’re a total DILF.” And now Chris is being openly mocked. For some reason that’s what causes the tension to drain from his shoulders. This whole crazy mess is going to turn out alright.

“Call me Chris. I’m going to see you naked tomorrow, after all.”

“Chris.” Isaac is feeling the name out in his mouth and that’s kind of hot. “Chris. Chris? Can I try something?”

“Like what?”

“Can I kiss you? I figure tomorrow’s gonna be mostly about Allison so I sort of want to go ahead and get it out of the way.” That’s much less hot, but Chris agrees anyways.

Isaac is eager for someone who hadn’t considered Chris as a potential romantic partner until a few minutes ago. It’s still not the best kiss, their positions in the car making the angle wrong, but it’s not bad. Not by a long shot. Chris finds he’s walking down the dangerous path of ‘I could get used to this’ before he can stop himself. Isaac is clearly trying to get tongues involved so Chris reciprocates. Isaac tastes vaguely like candy, probably from whatever he ate last and it’s suddenly a _very_ good kiss. Isaac makes a little huff through his nose and when Chris breaks the kiss and opens his eyes he finds that Isaac’s have gone gold. His mouth is hanging open a little, like he forgot he could close it, and his claws have popped. Chris decides that it’s an intensely good look on the kid, one he’ll have to see if he can recreate sometime.

“If you claw my interior I will probably attack you with knives.”

Isaac hurries to compose himself. “Noted.”

“Do you have anywhere you need to be? I can give you a lift.”

“And I would take you up on it except that I’m going to the loft and Derek would probably get huffy at me.”

“He’s not your alpha anymore Isaac. You don’t have to worry so much about how he’ll react.” Especially since Derek, alpha or not, is going to be able to smell Chris and Allison all over Isaac soon. Chris doesn’t care about Derek though, let him work out his own issues. Isaac and Allison are his priorities right now. 

Isaac is moving to get out of the car. He turns back to give Chris a last lingering glance as he stands in the parking lot with the door open.

“See you tomorrow Mr. Argent. Chris.”

“See you tomorrow Isaac.”

Then the younger man is gone and Chris takes a moment to let out the relieved breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in.

\--

It’s 7:45 the next evening and Chris and Allison have made their way through dinner and cake, both of them tense with the anticipation hanging thick and heavy the air.

“He said he’d be here at eight, right? Why isn’t he here yet?”

“It’s not eight yet sweetheart. He’ll be here.”

Allison buries herself in Chris’ arms, her head against his chest. “He needs to be here now.” She sighs and Chris can feel her warm breath through his shirt. “God I’m horny.”

“Ah the trials of young adulthood,” he teases. She thumps his arm and he laughs.

“You can’t tell me you aren’t just as ready for it as I am. I won’t believe you if you do.”

“I never said anything to the contrary.”

There’s a knock on the door.

Allison practically runs to answer it. Isaac is of course on the other side, holding out a clumsily-wrapped gift and dressed perhaps a shade too formally for the occasion.

“Happy birthday Allison.”

Isaac also receives an arm-thump. “You didn’t have to get me anything you dummy. But thank you.” She takes the gift, setting it on the coffee table, and ushers him inside. Isaac smiles when he sees Chris.

“Hey Mr. Ar—hey Chris.” He’s blushing now and it’s adorable. Chris smiles back.

“Hey yourself. Want some cake?”

Isaac rubs his hand over the back of his neck and the cockiness from yesterday reasserts itself. “As much as I appreciate the hospitality, I didn’t exactly come here for cake.”

“No. You didn’t,” Chris agrees. Allison facepalms.

“Dad stop being embarrassing.”

“Where is the fun in life if I can’t embarrass my daughter on her birthday in front of her—” He can’t finish that sentence with anything polite, and the fact that they’re all about to have sex is still a little weird.

Isaac helps him out. “Person she wants to bone? Fuckbuddy?”

Allison shuts him up with a kiss.

They look good together, Chris thinks, and he has to tamp down the thought that, werewolf or not, Isaac is the one Allison _should_ be kissing. Allison turns back to face him after a minute or two. Her lips shine with Isaac’s saliva and Isaac’s blushing again and in that moment he can’t decide which of them he wants more.

“I have a couple of ground rules.” He holds a hand up before Allison and Isaac can protest. “First: Everyone uses protection. That goes without saying. And Second: If things go the way I think they’re going to go, I’m the one who gets to fuck your ass, Allison.”

Her responding grin is conspiratorial. “And why is that daddy?”

“Because I am a terrible dirty old man.”

“Mmm you _are_ terrible,” Allison says, no small amount of glee in her voice. Her kiss is at war with her smile on his lips and Chris’ hands go to her waist to pull her closer. Isaac is watching them, Chris notes from the corner of his vision, and he seems to like what he sees.

“Didn’t think that was gonna be hot,” Isaac admits, and Allison turns to look at him, biting her lip and beckoning with a crooked finger. They kiss again only this time Chris is still holding Allison. He shifts his hands up under Isaac’s shirt to play with his navel and Isaac makes a noise like a whine, his hands going up to Chris’ shoulders. Allison works at unbuttoning Isaac from the top and Chris works from the bottom until their hands meet, and together they push Isaac’s shirt to his elbows. Isaac stops touching Chris so he can shrug it all the way off and toss it on the couch.

Chris takes Allison’s hand and steers them all towards the bedroom. They get hung up in the hallway for a minute, where Allison’s shirt ends up on the floor.

“You two should make out,” Allison says once they reach the doorway, “That sounds sexy.”

“It is, if yesterday is anything to go by,” Isaac tells her, and she gets indignant.

“You mean you two did stuff and you didn’t let me watch? I’m so upset.”

“It was just a kiss sweetheart, not something we can’t show you now.”

Chris lays Isaac out on the bed and straddles him, Allison still standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, waiting. He takes his time with Isaac, licking his mouth open and making sure to put on a show for Allison’s benefit. He gets a little lost in it (Isaac still tastes like candy and it’s amazing) until suddenly, just as Chris is going for Isaac’s belt buckle and Isaac is moaning a soft ‘oh fuck _Chris_ ’, Allison’s hands are on his shoulders, turning him so she can get a taste of Isaac in his mouth.

She gets his shirt off so they’re all topless, then reaches down to idly play with Isaac’s nipple. The way it makes Isaac squirm under him goes straight to Chris’ cock and he starts playing with the other one so Isaac will do it again.

“Not. Not fair,” Isaac exclaims with a cry, his head softly hitting the comforter. Allison laughs.

“Did you think I was planning to be _fair_ , Isaac? I’m already going to let you fuck my daughter, more would be pushing it, I think.”

“Oh daddy, don’t be mean. Anyways he’s not going to get to fuck me when you keep hogging him like that.”

She has a point and Chris gets off Isaac, who immediately starts taking his pants and shoes off. Chris pulls Allison into his lap so they can watch Isaac get naked, and Chris starts to suck a mark into her neck. Normally he wouldn’t dare do it so high up, but if anyone asks she can say Isaac gave it to her, and only the three of them will know the truth. Isaac crawls back over to them, cock bobbing with his movements, and moves to free one of Allison’s breasts from her bra, ducking his head to shyly lick at her. Chris can see her face in the mirror opposite the bed and loves the way her eyes close and her mouth goes slack. Normally he’d be down there and wouldn’t get to see Allison’s face. Having Isaac join them was an excellent idea.

He rewards Allison’s brilliance by unhooking her bra and massaging her back. She sighs and leans forward so he and Isaac both can get better access. Isaac pulls off with a wet sound, and she lets him remove her bra entirely so she’s just in her jeans. Isaac’s working on that though. He unbuttons her pants and together he and Chris maneuver Allison, doll-like, until she’s naked between them.

Chris feels over dressed, so he lets Isaac and Allison make out some more while he removes his own pants and underwear and tosses them into the hamper in the closet. When he looks back Isaac’s hands are grabbing Allison’s ass and she’s grinding her hips into him, slow and sweet as they kiss. Chris strokes his cock as he takes a minute to just watch them like that, then he goes back to the bed, grabbing a couple condoms and the strawberry flavored lubricant they keep in the nightstand.

Allison sits up and scoots back when she feels the bed dip from Chris’ weight. Isaac’s cock is wet from Allison rubbing against him and it’s obscene and it’s perfect. Chris is almost sorry he’s going to make Isaac cover it up but he’s firm about his rules. He hands the condom to Allison and tells Isaac to ‘watch this’. Allison bends down and puts the condom on Isaac with her mouth, adding suction on her way back up and Chris thinks Isaac, judging by his face and the way his eyes glow gold, might be about to come just from that. She licks at the head of Isaac’s cock for a bit, until Isaac has to stop her with a clawed hand because he really _is_ going to come if she keeps it up.

“Wanna be in you Ally,” Isaac groans out, “come on, fuck me.”

“Go on sweetheart,” Chris says when Allison looks to him, “don’t leave the poor boy hanging.”

She gives Isaac a look like she’s about to eat him alive, which to be fair she is. She sinks down on Isaac, keeping steady as she bottoms out. Chris is quick to grab Isaac’s hands out from the comforter and hold them against the headboard. He is not going to buy a new one because his old one is ripped from werewolf claws.

“Isaac you need to breathe. Allison don’t move yet, let him get under control.”

She waits obediently and the three of them breathe together until Isaac’s fingers return to normal. Allison starts rocking against Isaac, her hips moving in a back and forth and not really letting Isaac move inside her as much as he must want to do. She eventually starts using her thighs to lift herself up and fuck him in earnest, Isaac’s hips thrusting up to meet her, but Chris and Isaac both can see that she’s not particularly satisfied.

“Not enough for you baby girl?”

“You, _ah_ , you know it’s not.” She tucks her sweat-damp hair behind her ear and stops moving again. Isaac whines.

“That’s what you wanted isn’t it, to really get filled up? That’s why you wanted Isaac and me both?”

“You _know_ it is. Come on daddy stop being a tease and touch me already.”

“Bossy bossy,” he chides. “If you weren’t the birthday girl we’d have to do something about that. As it stands though, consider this your free pass.”

Allison moans out a ‘finally’ when she hears Chris uncap the lube from where he’s shifted to sit between Isaac’s legs. Isaac is tilting his head so he can watch Chris’ face as he pushes slick fingers into his daughter’s tight hole. He can feel Isaac when he’s inside Allison, and they must be able to feel him in turn because the action drives moans from the both of them.

Allison is pleading with him now. “More. God daddy I want more.”

He obliges, adding a third finger. She takes it beautifully.

“You ready for my cock baby girl? Gonna show Isaac how good you can take me?” Her response is non-verbal, but Chris understands it as a yes.

This is going to be a tight fit, and he doesn’t want Allison to be in pain, so he goes as slow as he can once he’s got the condom on and applied a significant amount of lube to his cock. Everything goes still in the time he takes to push inside her, Allison and Isaac both freezing in place. There’s a tense few seconds where it feels too tight, like it’s not going to work and he should stop, but then he’s _in_. Allison’s bent over flat against Isaac’s chest, almost on her hands and knees.

Allison breaks the silence. “That feels amazing,” she says, more than a little awed. It is amazing. The pressure, feeling Isaac’s cock _through_ Allison, is unlike anything Chris has ever experienced.

Isaac moves first, tentatively, his hands moving back to grip Allison’s ass since Chris’ hands are already on her hips. He gives a shallow thrust upward, and then Chris gives one downward, and then they both push in at the same time and Chris’ balls brush against Isaac’s cock and Allison wails.

The rhythm comes easily, Chris’ preferred pace matching Isaac’s. Chris pulls out, Isaac thrusts in, Chris thrusts in, Isaac pulls out. The only sounds are the wet noises of their lovemaking and Allison’s soft grunts. She’s gone quieter than Chris has ever known her to be during sex and he gets worried that maybe this is too much.

“Allison? Are you ok?” She lifts her head to nod frantically and goes back to gripping Isaac’s shoulders.

“Don’t stop. _God_ , don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

Chris raises a hand to stroke soothingly down her back. Then he gets a hunch and reaches around to her face to wipe the tears from her eyes. “You’re doing so well sweetheart. So good for us. I bet you could even come like this, just from us being inside. Do you think you can? I wanna see you try for me baby. Try and come just like this.”

Isaac gets in on the encouragement. “You feel so good Ally. You’re so perfect. Chris is right I bet you can come. Wanna feel you come around me it’s gonna feel so good.”

Allison’s still quiet, but it seems different now that she’s been given a mission. She gets more into it, moving as much as she can between them. They rock together, everything slowly building to a head, and Chris thinks it’ll be over before too much longer. At least, with the way his legs are starting to burn from exertion he _hopes_ it will be over.

He’s more or less right. A minute later Isaac gives a shout and he’s coming, Allison’s name on his lips. So much for Allison coming untouched around him but Chris isn’t going to complain. He somehow conjures up enough strength to lift Allison off of Isaac and back onto his cock as he lies backwards on the bed. Now his arms hurt too, and he’s starting to wonder if _he_ is going to be able to get off, but he’s so close to coming now that in a perverse way the pain only manages to add to the pleasure. He chases his orgasm. It’s selfish but he doesn’t care. Allison feels too tight, too hot, too good.

Isaac is mostly boneless but he weakly lifts his head so he can watch. Chris is having none of that. Isaac is going to have to pull his weight.

“In the side table,” Chris pants, “there’s. You’ll see it. For Allison.”

Isaac looks for a second like he’s going to ignore Chris, but then he scoots up and reaches over, pulling out the bullet. It’s a simple vibrator, three speeds, one button, but it usually does the trick. Isaac turns it on high and holds it right against Allison’s clit. She throws her head back and openly sobs with need.

She’s coming in no time, and her legs go weak and kittenish when she does, leaving Chris to now do all of the work himself. Thankfully he’s only about three thrusts behind her, bouncing her full weight on his cock, and she’s going to have fingerprint bruises on her hips from how tightly he grips her when he finally comes.

Allison stays sitting on his cock until she can move again. She gingerly gets off him, and moves just enough to the side so she lands next to Isaac instead of on top of him. Chris takes a minute to dispose of both the condoms and put away the lube and the bullet before collapsing on Isaac’s other side. No one says anything for a long time, they’re all too tired.

Isaac’s breathing has gone steady and even, and Chris almost thinks he’s asleep until he speaks. “It’s super shitty of me to bail after that, but I really gotta head back. I told Scott we had a study party and he’s eventually gonna figure out that there’s nothing we had to study for and get worried.”

Allison _was_ asleep, but she blinks awake and yawns at Isaac’s words.

“I understand, trust me I know how Scott gets. Tell him I say hi. Or wait, he’s gonna know we had sex isn’t he? Nevermind then. Don’t tell him anything.” They both exchange a look, one that says they’re grateful that Scott has Kira now so he probably won’t make it weird when he inevitably finds out.

Chris has his arm around Isaac’s middle, and he reluctantly lifts it so Isaac can get out from between them and find his pants. He runs his hands through his hair a few times, like the action is going to fix the ‘I just got laid’ look he’s sporting. It makes it worse. Before he leaves he gives Chris and Allison each a long kiss.

“Just so you know, I’m not gonna regret this. Or tell anybody. But I had fun and I’m glad I did. If you ever, you know, get an itch again, you know where I’ll be.” Then he’s out the door and going down the hall to retrieve his shirt.

There’s another long silence, less worn out and more comfortable now.

Allison eventually sighs and turns to face her father. “That was good right? We’re good?”

“Of course we are baby girl. No question.”

“Ok. Just had to check.” Chris kisses her hair and strokes his hand comfortingly down her back.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. Really good. Maybe a tad sore, like I’m not about to do that again right away, but it’s nice.”

“Just had to check,” he parrots. Allison sits up out of his embrace, his arms falling low around her hips. She has her ‘I have a plan’ face on. Uh-oh.

“Do we still have frosting left? From the cake?”

“Sure. Are you just going to eat it plain though?”

“Actually I was thinking about bringing in here and licking it off your cock but if you only wanna watch me eat it that’s fine too—” She springs out of bed and out the door before he can grab her and pull her back down.

“You’re insatiable!” He calls after her as she laughs her way into the kitchen. He flops back on the pillows and grins up at the ceiling.

She comes back with only a couple glasses of cold water, and Chris accepts the drink gratefully. Allison drains her glass and settles in next to him, out like a light in minutes. Chris can only hope next year’s birthday is as good for Allison as this one clearly was.

Of course if Isaac’s still willing…why should they have to wait a whole year?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Headcanon is that they invite Isaac back over and they all live polyamorously ever after~


End file.
